Flocons de neige
by Cupcake Nie
Summary: John observe la neige par la fenêtre, au chaud dans son appartement du 221b Baker Street. [JohnLock]


Hello there ! Pour ma première fic ici, j'ai fait mon OTP, et en très très fluff. C'est court, mais j'en suis satisfaite.

**Rated : K**

**Disclaimer : **Sherlock ne m'appartient pas du tout. Malheureusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Flocons de neige<strong>

Des flocons de neige se posaient doucement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, s'entassant les uns sur les autres. D'autres continuaient leur longue descente jusqu'au trottoir, ou bien s'arrêtaient sur les toits, ou encore venaient s'accrocher à un être vivant. Tout était blanc, saupoudré de cette pluie glacée. Le souffle des passant formaient de la buée qui s'élevaient lentement dans l'air avant de disparaître. C'était beau, encore plus vu du l'intérieur, là où il faisait chaud et doux. Une tasse de thé, et c'était parfait.

C'est ce que pensait John Watson, la pointe de son nez collé aux carreaux glacées de la fenêtre, tandis qu'il regardait Londres disparaître derrière la douce neige venu du ciel. Il serra sa tasse tiède dans son poing, écoutant la musique se répandant dans la pièce. Du Vivaldi -il lui semblait, mais il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent-, joué au violon. L'air était légèrement mélancolique, mais allait bien avec ce temps d'hiver qui englobait et isolait chaque être vivant dans ce sentiment humide et plaisant que nous laisse toujours la pluie et la neige. Il prit une gorgée de son Earl Grey et se décolla enfin de la vitre pour poser furtivement le regard sur son colocataire et meilleur ami. Il jouait du violon d'un air ni concentré ni dans la lune, ses mains jouant habilement avec l'archer, tandis qu'il se tenait debout près de son fauteuil. Le docteur regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre, et se demanda un instant si Sherlock aimait la neige. Il sourit, amusé de lui-même. C'était une question futile, inintéressante qui embêterait sans aucun doute son ami, mais n'empêchait que cette interrogation tournoyait dans son cerveau, lui brûlait la gorge et lui picotait la langue. Il hésita un moment, puis se tourna vers le détective, à peine gêné d'interrompre le morceau :

- Tu aimes la neige, Sherlock ?

Le brun haussa les sourcils, et après quelques notes, il arrêta de jouer. Il reposa son archer et son instrument près de son fauteuil et se tourna vers son ami. Il sembla réfléchir à la question un moment, perturbé par le questionnement en lui-même. Sans doute ne s'était-il jamais posé la question, sans doute n'avait-il aucun avis sur la neige, et surtout, il ne devait sûrement pas voir l'intérêt de demander ceci. Bien que, pour être franc, John était d'accord sur le fait que ça n'avait absolument aucune pertinence et que ce n'aurait aucune conséquence, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il voulait savoir. Voyant que Sherlock ne répondait toujours pas, il sourit un peu et haussa les épaules.

- La neige doit t'agacer, j'imagine, dit-il, répondant ainsi à sa propre question. La neige efface les indices. La neige, c'est froid. La neige, ça colle aux pieds, et à près ça mouille le paillasson. C'est vachement chiant la neige en fait.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il avait soudain eu une révélation sur la neige. Il releva les yeux vers Sherlock, qui, cette fois, avait vraiment l'air de réfléchir sincèrement à la question. Il n'en voyait sans doute pas plus l'intérêt qu'avant, mais au moins il allait répondre. John ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la vitre et fixa les flocons de neige, si blancs, si purs. Il se demandait jusqu'à où pouvaient-ils tomber. Si l'Enfer existaient, est-ce que des choses aussi belles que des flocons de neige pourraient descendre jusque là ?

- En fait... commença Sherlock de sa voix grave, interrompant les pensées de John sur le Paradis et l'Enfer. J'aime bien la neige.

- Toi, aimer autre chose que des meurtres ingénieux ? C'est une première !

Le brun lui envoya un regard qui voulait clairement lui dire de se taire, mais il avait l'air amusé tout de même. Le médecin sourit, puis posa de nouveau une autre question :

- Donc, tu aimes la neige. Y'a une raison ?

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'une raison pour aimer quelque chose, en général, mais Sherlock avait souvent des raisons. Aimer quelque chose sans raison semblait sans doute futile à ses yeux. John aimait souvent des choses sans raison. Si bien que si on lui demandait pourquoi il aimait tel ou tel machin, il lui arrivait de ne pas pouvoir répondre. Ça ne lui donnait pas l'air très malin, mais qui peut avoir l'air malin quand on vit avec Sherlock Holmes ? Son frère Mycroft, et c'est tout.

- Il y a moins de monde dans les rues quand il neige, répondit le détective consultant.

John le regarda, et se demanda si il avait vraiment dit la réalité. Car il fallait avouer que cette raison lui semblait fausse. Le médecin haussa un sourcil. Peut-être que le grand Sherlock Holmes aimait la neige sans raison, mais qu'il n'osait pas l'avouer ? John sourit à cette idée, son regard de nouveau rivé sur les flocons passant devant la fenêtre. Il y eut un long silence. Le blond était absorbé par l'admiration de ces petites choses si mystérieuses, si belles et si froides.

- La neige, ça te va bien, fit remarquer John, sa voix brisant le doux silence dans lequel était plongé le 221b Baker Street. Ça te ressemble.

- Je suis un condensé de vapeur d'eau dans l'atmosphère ? demanda Sherlock en haussant un sourcil.

Son ami éclata de rire. Il secoua la tête et posa sa tasse de thé sur le bureau, à côté de son ordinateur en veille et fermé. Il regarda son colocataire, toujours souriant, et le colocataire en question lui rendit un regard qu'il voulait impassible mais qui était clairement confus.

- Non, je veux dire, la neige c'est froid, ça englobe et puis ça fond dans les mains.

- Je te fonds dans les mains.

- Mais non ! rit-il encore.

Renonçant à faire comprendre à Sherlock le sens de sa métaphore, il le gratifia d'un banal « laisse tomber », et ramena ainsi le silence dans la pièce. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le détective s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, semblant plongé dans ses pensées, comme il l'était toujours. John resta un long moment à continuer de contempler ces ''condensés de vapeur d'eau dans l'atmosphère'', puis reprit sa tasse de thé maintenant froide et alla s'asseoir sur son propre fauteuil, en face de son meilleur ami, qu'il entreprit d'ailleurs de contempler comme il l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt avec les flocons. Et plus il l'observait, puis il lui semblait que Sherlock était réellement vraiment semblable à de la neige.

Il était froid : il était distant, il pouvait effrayer ou faire fondre les gens en larmes sans éprouver un seul remord et pour ça, il était aussi froid que la neige. Il était mystérieux : il était bien plus intelligent que nous tous en ce bas-monde, et il pouvait presque sembler extra-terrestre, parfois (en plus, quand il relevait le col de son manteau, ça lui donnait encore plus un style mystérieux -et bien trop frimeur) et pour ça, il était aussi mystérieux que la neige. Il était blanc, et il était pur : il était pâle -physiquement parlant, il était pâle-, et il avait, non pas une innocence, mais quelque chose en lui qui était encore un enfant de huit ans n'ayant pas encore compris dans quel monde il se trouvait et pour ça, il était aussi blanc et pur que la neige. Il était beau : oui, c'est vrai, il était beau – avec ses boucles noires, ses yeux d'un bleu presque trop clairs, et son corps élancé et agile – et bien qu'il ne soit pas un ange, comme il le dit si bien soit même, il est tout de même un héros, aussi cruel ce héros soit-il et pour ça, il était aussi beau que la neige. Il était insaisissable, il fondait dans les mains : personne ne le comprenait, et il ne se comprenait sans doute pas soi-même. On avait beau faire tout son possible, on ne pouvait ni être aussi brillant que lui, ni même comprendre sa logique. Et on avait beau lui courir après, jamais il n'offrirait son cœur à quelqu'un, même pas à Irène Adler... Et pour ça, il était insaisissable.

Mais un détail tracassait toujours John. Un problème dans sa comparaison. Une faille qui emplissait toute sa tête, et qui lui tapotait le crâne avec un bâton : la neige fond à la chaleur du soleil. Elle fond toujours, elle est incapable de gagner.

Le médecin a d'abord pensé à un ennemi, quelqu'un qui pourrait réussir à gagner contre Sherlock, qui serait toujours plus fort que lui, qui le mettrait sans défense à chaque fois. John a d'abord pensé à Moriarty, mais celui-ci n'avait jamais vaincu Sherlock aussi impitoyablement. Alors il a pensé à Mycroft, cependant il n'était pas contre son frère, il ne voulait pas le voir devenir liquide, sans défense ni même corps.

Alors il restait autre chose, prendre cette victoire du soleil dans un autre sens. Car le sens figuratif de fondre, c'est devenir gaga pour quelque chose, entre autres, n'est-ce pas ? Alors le soleil qui ferait fondre Sherlock... pourrait tout simplement être la personne qui réussirait à prendre son cœur, et à le réchauffer de toute la chaleur qu'il avait. Le soleil de Sherlock... était ce qu'il chérissait le plus, non pas son ennemi.

Mais encore une fois, ça ne marchait pas, car le cœur du détective était fermé au fond d'une boîte, au fond d'un sous-sol, au fond d'une cave, au fond d'un manoir, au fond d'une forêt, au fond d'un pays oublié, au fond d'un océan trop grand, un océan de larmes, au fond d'une vieille boîte à musique dont on aurait perdu la clef...

Encore une fois, Sherlock arrêta toutes les pensées de John d'une seule phrase :

- Si je suis la neige, tu es le soleil, dit-il d'un air pensif mais pour le moins intense.

John aurait juré que le soleil était moins brûlant que ses joues et son cœur.


End file.
